everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Leontine Mouche
Leontine Mouche is the daughter of the fairy Lioness from Madame d'Aulnoy's The Benevolent Frog (also known as The Frog and the Lion Fairy). Info Name: Léontine Mouche Age: 19 Parent's Story: The Benevolent Frog Appearance: Very tall (about 6 feet), with curly red hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes. Wears a dress made of lion skin. Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Palmira Sirene Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to go hunting in the woods. My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a lioness. Storybook Romance Status: Ari Lutin and I are going out. He's pretty fun to be around. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Whenever I give people rides on my back while I'm in my lioness form, they always seem to fall off. I guess I'm not built for carrying people. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. Making fly pasties is quite good. Least Favorite Subject: General Villainy. I'd rather not be evil. Best Friend Forever After: Marjani Nunda. She's a great huntress. Biography Bonjour! My name is Leontine Mouche. I am the daughter of the fairy Lioness. Mom was a huge fairy who lived in a cave. She encountered a lost queen. She wanted to eat her, but the queen wanted to be spared. Mom asked her to make her a fly pasty. The queen had trouble with this, but a frog fairy helped her. Later, the queen gave birth to a daughter. Mom kept them captive for thirteen years, and taught them how to hunt. But one day, the queen's husband found them. Mom carried the two away, and then she vanished. She did not see the queen or her daughter afterwards. How did I come to be? Mom had an affair with a woodsman, and that's how I was born. I'm an only child. I inherited my mother's great height, as well as her ability to transform into a lioness. I go to Ever After High. I decided to live in a cave near the edge of the Enchanted Forest since I thought I'd be more comfortable there. I am a huntress. I hunt wild beasts in the Enchanted Forest. I use my lioness form to take down prey easily. I also enjoy fly pasties, which the other students find to be gross. I'm a Neutral since I'd like to stay out of the Royals vs. Rebels conflict. My boyfriend, Ari Lutin, is a Royal. He's a sweet guy - and he's very talented. I often get picked on due to the fact that I'm very tall - I'm a good deal shorter than Mom, but I'm taller than most of the female students and many of the male students. Ari's taller than me, though. Richard Grenouille, the queen's grandson, attends Ever After High too. He doesn't notice me that much, but he fears me when he does. Trivia *Leontine's surname means "fly" in French. *Leontine owns a pet male fruit bat named Tigre. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:From Madame d'Aulnoy's Tales Category:Neutrals Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Benevolent Frog Category:Shapeshifters Category:The Orange Fairy Book Category:Lions